Exit Through the Gift Shop
by DesertSpider
Summary: She was tossed in a hole and had the whole tossed away, considered a meta-human because she got caught in a cross fire. Now they where trying to bribe her to be part of their contingency plain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

 **a/n not proofed**

Kagome sighed as she looked around the evac sight. Clenching her teeth as she saw the wounded. Glancing around she saw that Flags attention was on Harly. So she started walking to the medical tent Ignorning the calls of her name and the threats to blow her head off. Scoffing she continued on her way. Stoping in the med tent. She looked around aware that Flag and the others where beind her guns raised. Running her hand along the make shift shelfs for bandages and meds she glanced around. Kagome narrowed in on a kid in the corner of the tent across from her , hissing when she saw that the army docs where ingnorning the kid. In favor of the adults. Moving towards the kid she heard a gun cock, turning her head, she saw dead shot put his hand on the barrel and force it down, she gave him a slow blink of thanks. Before returning to the kid. Giving the child a smile before nealing down infront of him. "Hi sweetheart, I'm Kagome."

The child started at her with tears in his eyes. Sniffing and whipping his nose before giving her a show of being brave. "I'm Will." Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is it your leg?" She asked seeing how he put all of his weight on is right side, constantly repositioning himself when the other side started to hurt. Will gave a small nod. Grading his right knee in his hand when Kagome tried to move his leg. Kagome saw his hand go white around his pant leg. Reaching up she took his hand in hers giving a small squeeze, before looking around, spotting a knife on one of the soldiers near by she grabbed it and looked will in the eye as she cut the pant leg up to his knee, placing the knife behind her on the ground so the soldiers won't get shifty. Will's leg had a gash from the top of the knee down, to the ankle, while it looked minuscule in damage Kagome could tell that it was deep and going to need stitches. "Will I need you to be brave can you do that? This is going to hurt, but I'll try to make it fast okay? Can you be strong for me?" Kagome said in a low soft voice, looking Will in the eye as she spoke squeezing his hand softly as she asking him to be brave. Will gave another sniff before nodding his head. Kagome smiled before putting her left hand infront of Wills leg keeping his hand in her right. She let her powers seep into her left hand creating a glow of pink around it. She heard the soildes tencse and shift in the back ground and raise their guns 'their idiots if they think I'd hurt a kid, bakas haven't read my file then'. She brought her hand closer to his leg starting at the top of the gash she focused on healing the inside of it making it shallower, feeling his hand clench hers, she moved her thumb to stroke the back of his hand as she moved her hand down, moving as fast as she could. After a minute she cut the flow of power to her hand and started to bandage his leg, when she was done she stood up and whipped the tears off his face with her hands and smiled when he looked at her "that a boy, now it shouldn't hurt so much, you where very brave, Will" ruffling his hair, she grabbed the arm of a army Doc and pulled them to her, "take care the kid, you don't, well let's just say, I'm great at what I do" she whispered in their ear. Seeing the medic nod and start to take care of the kid she gave Will one last smile before turning back to the group she has left one she had reached them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN  
A/N : not proofed, also sorry for taking so long to post the second chapter.**

* * *

She let Flag grab her arm and man handle her back to where they had started. After hearing Amanda's "pep talk" she went to the crate that held her things, sighing she changed into her black muscle tank and army fatigues. Ignoring the eyes on her when she pulled her pants on. Tying her long black hair into a ponytail, she pulled on her black leather jacket, and laced up her combat boots. Seeing that her wallet was also in the crate as well, she opened it rubbing her thumb against a photo of a young boy. Before closing it and stuffing it in her back pocket. Grabbing her Katana's she strapped them on to her waist, seeing that she also had her Bow, she slung that on to her shoulder along with the quiver she also found in the crate. Making sure she had everything she needed, Kagome gave herself a nod and got on the plane.

"This is Katana, she has my back I have her's. She can cut you down in one blade stroke." Rick said as Katana jumped on to the plane.  
" _Can I kill them?"_ Katana said in Japanese. Kagome gave a sly smile which caused the Australian beside her to give her a questioning look. Placing her hand on her blade, Kagome waited till Katana had sat down beside Rick to respond.  
" _Your sword would break before you'd even touch me."_ Kagome said smiling slyly at the woman, watching as the woman's feathers where ruffled, and her hand tightened around her blade, causing Kagome to smile wider. Before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the metal wall.  
"Ohhh I like her, she's feisty." Harley said as she watched the only other woman besides Katana speak. Ginning as what the woman said ruffled Katana.  
"How would you know?" Boomerang asked. Giving him a knowing smile, Harley ignored his comment for staring out the window.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the plane, with the others, rolling her shoulders and wincing when her right shoulder pulled. Sending her powers there she quickly healed it before looking for her Bow. Which had flown off her shoulder at some point during their crash, sighing when she spotted it had snapped during the crash. Kagome took the quiver off her and tossed it into the wreck, she had no use for it now. Pulling off her two Katana's she strapped them to her back.

As they moved forwards Kagome wondered how long it would be before someone tried to run, turning to Croc she decided to voice her thoughts. "I be it takes less then ten for one of us to run, you on big man?" She smiled when he looked at her and tried to scar her. Patting his arm she smiled "Nice try big guy but I've seen scarier and they were a lot less beautiful than you."  
This caused Croc to smile. "I say it takes less then five Tiny" a low grumble came from him, making Kagome smile and laugh, at his name for her. They watched as Slipknot's head blew and sighed, patting Croc on the arm to get his attention seeing him look at her she spoke. "Looks like you were right, that took less then five." Croc nodded placing a hand on her shoulder before continuing with the group, she stood there for a moment looking a Slipknot's headless corps and sighed  
"come on, Chica lets go" Diablo said as he walked up beside her. Nodding her head they slowly walk to where the others were.  
"I was a doctor you know, I loved it. Now I have a bomb in my neck and I hate it." She spoke softly to Diablo as they watched the fighting from a distance. When the hostiles attacked she had taken down a few before throwing up a shield around Diablo, when she saw that he wasn't fighting. She could see the conflict in his eyes.

Setting her swords she walked over to him. Avoiding any hostile she could. Diablo looked at her for a moment before frowning. He didn't understand Kagome, She wasn't crazy like Harley, or Boomerangs. She was level headed and she was kind, from what he saw back at the evac sight she liked kids to. They continued to watch the fight. Kagome let out a low whistle as she watched dead shot take down all the hostiles,  
"Now I like him, come on Frowney lets go" Kagome said as she patted his shoulder and walked to the rest of the group, throwing a arm around Boomerang's shoulders and pulling him away before he could call out Diablo for not fighting with the rest of them  
"All in good time Goldy all in good time." She whispered before meeting up with Deadshot  
"Sharp shootin there Floyd, say if I had my bow and arrows. I'd challenge you to a contest to see who missed the least, but seeing as I don't and Mr Red White and Blue won't let a gun be in hand range. I guess we will never know," Kagome said smiling at Deadshot, the shock on his face when she called him by his given name was priceless  
"Damn right I won't," Rick said causing Kagome to laugh, turning to look at him she gave him a pout.  
"Awe are we still sore about that, I said I was sorry," she looked down and kicked the dirt playing innocent.

Rick scoffed at her "let's head out, and no one I repeat no one is to give that woman a gun." Rick yelled at them and they headed out, Kagome gave a mocking bow to Katana as she passed to walk behind Rick.  
"I'll hold you to that, challenge, then" Dead shot said, smiling at her,  
"Now what did miss feisty do to make her get band from guns?" Harley said from behind them twirling her hair "And I gotta say hun I loved your little act" giving them a smile. Kagome laughed and did a mock bow and smiled slyly once more  
"I may, or may not have shot him when they tried to take me in" Kagome laughed when she saw the look of approval on Harley's face. Walking forwards she looped her arm around Harley's and pulled her forwards. Leaning her head to the woman's ear  
"Now dear lets talk shop shall we, I am in desperate need to accessories" Kagome whispered, smiling as Harley laughed and nodded.

Diablo, Deadshot, captain Boomerange and Killer Croc watched the two woman walk away with shock on their faces "and here I though Chica wasn't crazy." Diablo said as he watched the two interact. "Na that Sheila is as crazy as the other only she knows how to hide it. Now that's scary." Boomerang said. Deadshot and Croc couldn't help but agree. "You coming boys, don't wanna miss all the fun." Kagome called over her shoulder. Not even looking in there direction in the prodded.

As they passed a mall Kagome laughed as Harley smashed the window.  
"Seriously the hell is wrong with you people." Rick shouted as Harley grabbed the purse. "We're bad guys, it's what we do." Harley told him, turning to face Kagome she smiled "Arrow what do you think." She posed causing Rick to scoff and continue on "It brings out the shine in your eyes." Kagome smiled as Harley giggled ' _damn I like this crazy girl_ ' shaking her head she pulled Harley along with her as they walked. When they got to the building where their target was, Kagome sighed, a nagging feeling started. She walked forwards ignoring Rick calling for her to hang back. Deadshot hot on her heels. She stepped aside to let him open the doors and watched as they shattered around him,

As Kagome walked in after him she drew her blades. It was quiet to quiet and it was empty. "I guess we will get lucky after all" Boomerang said causing Deadshot to look at him "Don't make me shot you" Kagome shook her head. ' _Head in the game, you haven't even noticed that Harley walked off, idiots_ ' Kagome quickly went after Harley and snuck in the elevator before the doors closed. Crossing her arms, as she leaned against the wall behind her she raised her leg so her foot was also on the wall, ' _ahh I new this girl had a plan_ '.  
"Lover boy coming to save the day?" Kagome said as Harley smiled at the phone in her hands. Giving a smile as Harley jumped to look at her obviously surprises that someone was in there with her. "Don't worry sweetheart your secret is safe with me. Although I'm hurt, your lover boys here for you, you'll be leaving me with Mr. Red White and Blue. And here I though we were besties" Kagome pouted causing Harley to laugh. Walking over to Kagome, Haeely took one of her hands "Oh but we are besties Arrow," Kagome smiled before reaching out and grasping Harley's gun drawing it and firing before Harley could blink. Turning around she saw one of the baddies from earlier had come in from the roof. It was also laying dead on the floor before she could move Kagome had fired another shot at the window, as another one tired to break in, causing it to fall before it even hit the glass. "Now arrow, is this why your not allowed a gun?" She said as the doors opened and Kagome gave her her gun back. All she got in response was a sly smile from Kagome and a growl from Rick. "You gave her a gun."

Kagome laughed and walked passed Rick pausing to pat his check which he tried to swat away "Don't worry boo I gave it back," she turned to walk away when Katana had her blade at her throat, narrowing her eyes at the woman "oh please Tatsu, you don't have a chance with a blade like that against me." With that she pushed her part of her powers to her neck giving a sly smile as the blade at her neck "screamed" in response Katanas eyes widened and she backed away "Miko"

"In the flesh" and with the Kagome walked away.

Rick turned to look at Katana, in confusion, what Kagome did was not in her file. And he was beginning to think that nothing she did was in her file. "Miko? What is that," Rick asked. The others turning in question to. Katana shot him a look one that clearly said FUCK off. With a shake of the head he headed of to the secure floors.

"I do not like this." Kagome said as they reached her. She had both swords drawn and was tense. Rick nodded, he didn't like it either


End file.
